Brass Bed
by onetreefan
Summary: Songfic Josh Gracin: Brass Bed Stay With Me. Rated M for Sexual Content. EO


**Say horray for minimum days and pent up need for smut:-P This oneshot is very mature so if you don't want to read... oh well! If you do read, please drop a review! Josh Gracin is hott... This goes out to Kinsey for ranting with me as always and deciding this would be a sexy oneshot song:-P Hugs to you girl. Also Jess, Essy, Amanda and Rach. Also, my thoughts and prayers to all of those at Virginia Tech. **

There was a knock at the door at nine o'clock. It was supposed to rain. The warmth of the pounding shower allowed Elliot to forget the storm ahead outside of his apartment. The warmth of the heated liquid traveled down his long body as if it had healing powers. Teh water brought him refreshment and peace. He had lit the fire in his fireplace when he came inside. The ridiculous heater system failed on their floor, but the fireplace was a beneficial place to turn. 

When Elliot heard the loud knocking at the door at nine o'clock, he shut off the water and allowed the steam engulf his senses. He grabbed for the towel hanging on the door and quickly wrapped it around his waist due to the persistent knocking. "Coming!" he yelled. The steam filtered from his bedroom door and he came to the front door. He was surprised to see who was on the other side. "Olivia?" 

She stood in his doorway in a pair of low rise jeans and a gray sweatshirt. Her breath caught when she saw the man of her dreams wet and dripping from a steam filled shower. "El... Im sorry. I should come back." 

"No, no, come in. I was just going to bed." He let her in and led her to the couch. He moved to his kitchen and started a pot of tea for her. He moved in front of her and said, "Im going to change and when the tea is done, come to my room. The TV is better quality in there and you look like you need some sleep." 

She nodded and he turned away to his room. He was putting on a pair of white briefs for the evening when there was a knock at his bedroom door. He smiled and slipped into his brass bed and said, "Come in Liv." 

Olivia made her way into his room and smiled at the sight of him in his bed with the fire burning on the wall opposite him. He seemed so relaxed with his eyes barely open and the traces of water that remained on his body as he rested in his bed. She took a long sip from the cup that said, _Kiss this bad boy cop after some coffee,_ and watched as he fumbled for his remote for the tv. 

"Liv," his low raspy voice said clouding her thoughts. 

She looked up at him and he smiled at her tired eyes. "Come in Liv. Im not going to bite." 

She only laughed and moved beside him. He grabbed the remote and enjoyed watching _Batman Begins_ on his TV. What didn't occur to either of them was that the fire was still burning and the minutes were passing more and more with them holding each other by the end of the movie. 

Baby, the clock on the wall is lying  
It's not really that late  
It's too cold outside to be walking around  
the streets of this town  
Anywhere if you think you have to be can wait  


  
It was midnight when the movie ended. Olivia had fallen asleep listening to Elliot's heartbeat through his strong chest. Elliot stared down at the beauty in his arms and was so thankful that she decided to come back to New York. He had made a lot of mistakes in his life. Marrying out of pregnancy. Divorcing because he wasn't good enough to his wife of to their children. Becoming angry when any perpetrator rattled his cage. Hurting Olivia to the point of her transferring to the Computer Crimes Unit. Kissing Dani Beck. Yes, there were many offenses of his list, but loving Olivia Benson wasn't one of them. 

He kissed the crown of her head and she released a moan from the back of her throat and opened her eyes slowly. "Hi," he whispered looking down at her. 

She released her gaze with the blue-eyed wonder and caught the clock on the wall... 12:17. "Oh, Elliot. Im sorry," she said sadly. "Its late. I should go." 

"It's not late," he said pulling her closer. 

"Elliot, come on. Don't be silly. We have to work in the morning." She took a deep breath and released herself from his strong arms. She reluctantly rolled out of his bed, where their legs were tangled together, and she sat at the edge of his bed attempting to slide her flip flops back on. Her thoughts were frozen when his muscular tattooed arms wrapped around her body and he breathed in her scent. "Elliot," she moaned out of reluctance and exhaustion.

"It isn't late Liv." He pressed small kissed behind her ear down her long neck. She moaned quietly and he smiled when he pressed kisses to her jawline. "There is a storm coming into town, Liv. Too many crazies are out tonight. Just stay with me." 

"Elliot. We have work in the morning," she sighed surprised that she could speak as much as she did. 

He laughed and kissed her neck, leaving nibbles in certain places. "It could wait. It could wait..." 

Why don't you stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah

His lips were magic on her body. His hands moved up and down the sides of her body and the heat in the room began to quickly escalate. She turned her body to face him and he captured her lips with his. Olivia's mind went blank as their mouths fused into one. Her arms reached up and above to link around his neck. He took control of her body as his tongue separated her lips and his plunged into her. Their hearts were racing and Olivia's fingers raked through his shortly cropped hair. He groaned and she smiled as their mouths were dueling. 

He loved the hold her had on her. As his mouth journeyed to the other side of her collar bone, he began fumbling with her sweatshirt to remove it from her body. He was happy to see that there was nothing underneath but her sports bra. As more skin became exposed, his mouth and tongue memorized her taste and feel. "The morning doesn't exist," he whispered hungrily. 

"El," she moaned trying to grasp any control. 

"Shh..." he whispered. He moved up her body again and captured her mouth again, their tongues massaging each other into oblivion. "Stay with me," he whispered in a heated breath beside her ear. 

Baby, there's just no use in hiding  
The way that I am feeling right now  
With you standing there baby I swear I can't help but stare  
Girl you're wearing me out, wearing me out

She was losing control as his mouth performed wonders on her body. This was paradise... until his cell phone rang. She was panting due to being on the brink of an earth-shattering orgasm and he growled in frustration. "I'll be right back," he whispered kissing her quickly as he reached for his phone. "Stabler..." 

Olivia sighed and stood away from the bed, reaching for her discarded bra and shirt. As she zipped up her slipper, she stared into the fire and realized how close she and Elliot had come to throwing all caution into the wind and fulfilling her innermost desire. There would be nothing she would rather do than make love to him, but so many doubts and insecurities filled her mind. 

She slid on her flip flops and turned and jolted in surprise. Elliot stood in the doorway, clad in only his briefs, standing strong and defined in his doorway and he had a look of mischief and wonder in his eye. "What?" Olivia said moving a step toward him. 

"You're beautiful," he whispered as he took in her overwhelming beauty and mystery. 

She blushed and shook her head in determination and pride. "I need to leave, Elliot." 

"No, you need to stay," he whispered stepping closer to her. 

"El..." 

"Im too tired to hide tonight, baby. I love you, Olivia. I doubt you were expecting it, but I do. I love you with everything inside of me. I just..." he sighed and moved in front of her. "Olivia. I want this. I want us." He leaned down and captured her lips with his once more. She moaned and breathlessly separated themselves. Their foreheads leaned against each other for support, each holding onto each other for dear life. Olivia opened her eyes and found herself staring into the most magnificent pair of blue eyes she had ever laid eyes on. "Stay..." he whispered against her once more. 

Baby, stay with me share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe  
the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
We'll be alright as long as you stay with me

She nodded and took his lips this time, enjoying the feel of his tight grip along her waist. One of her hands touched the warmth of his chest and traveled down his abdominals while the other gripped his shoulder for closeness and connection. Elliot had easily removed her sweatshirt and bra once again and they kissed together, naked chest to chest. The heat of the fire sparked a passion within his eyes as he gathered her body in his arms and laid her on the bed, her head lying close to the brass headboard. "Elliot," she moaned as she lost the connection of his lips against hers. 

His mouth traveled down her toned torso as he place wet and warm kisses on her most sensitive areas. His fingers hooked into her sweats and panties and he removed them hungrily. Her skin was warm and her aura sent him flying. He spread her legs apart and nodded in recognition when she flashed him a playful and prepared smile. He bent his head down and feast hungrily on her body, her body moaning in appreciation and reaction. 

Their hearts were on fire and Olivia was losing control fast and furiously. Her legs, arms and head twisted and turned in the overwhelming pleasures Elliot was inflicting upon her. She breathed his name in gasps when she wasn't gripping her sheets for an ounce of control. When his tongue reached the depths to make her scream, she screamed his name and pressed against his neck and bucked against him. Her orgasm doubled and Elliot massaged her inner thighs as she came down from both glorious highs. 

Elliot licked her clean and he stretched beside her warm, naked form as she came down from the high. He smirked in satisfaction when she turned her head in a daze. "You," she whispered in exhaustion. "That was amazing," she whispered, kissing him deeply, still tasting herself on him. 

He smiled and positioned himself above her whispered, "That was just the beginning." He kissed her playfully wanting to bring her the most joy before sending her flying once more. He knew she was close when moment later she removed his briefs in a deliberate Olivia-like fashion. 

"I want you," she moaned as she rubbed her naked hips into his. 

He growled and feasted on her neck before saying, "Then you have me." He plunged into her quickly and she held to him for dear life. Adjusting to the size of him, she moaned loudly and clung to him tightly. As he began moving, Olivia was seeing colors of white and fireworks. She had never been touched or wanted this way in her life and she never wanted a man this badly. He was the man of her dreams... her Elliot. "I love you, Liv," he whispered as he continued to plunge hard and fast within her. 

"I... love... you... El..." she moaned as his thrusts met hers in a perfect fashion. She screamed in orgasm and she came in his arms. He followed suit and Olivia admired the beautiful arch his body created after their love making. It was strong and his arms shook, showing their power and ability. She loved this man like she could never love anyone. Neither wanted to let each other go. 

Baby don't go it looks like it's starting to rain  
And it's so warm here in this apartment wrapped up in this blanket  
So, stay

They laid together in the sheets as the clock stroke four o'clock. The fire was beginning to die down. Elliot listened as the storm had come. The rain pounded against the window with wind being the noise that lulled most to sleep. Elliot held Olivia tightly against him as she placed light kisses along his torso. He looked down at her beauty and she felt his gaze on him. She looked up and gave him a tired smile. He smiled back and kissed her plump lips softly. "Stay with me," he whispered looking into her eyes. 

She smiled, nodded, and whispered, "I love you, El," before drifting to sleep.  
He smiled and kissed her limp hand softly before falling asleep himself. "I love you too, love. I love you, too." 

Stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay  
I'll be alright as long as you stay with me  
yeah Stay with me

Elliot woke up the next day at eleven o'clock alone in bed. He listened to the rain pour outside his window and he wondered sadly if last night was simply a figment of his imagination. 

He turned his head to the doorway and smiled when he saw Olivia standing in his baseball jersey as she held a cup of warm tea in her hands. He rested against his hand and looked at her beauty as she moved beside him. "You stayed," he whispered touching her face with his free hand. 

She smiled and kissed him softly saying, "Im staying."

**Loved it? Hated it? Tell me what you thought! Hugs! **


End file.
